


Perfectly Wrong Timing

by Masterofpretending



Series: Oblivious Idiots [3]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, kelly is just really sexy and has big dick energy, nathan is pining, simon should be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: Nathan's biggest obstacle in the pursuit of Simon Bellamy should have been his big mouth and constant need for attention, not some homophobic teens deciding to show up just at the wrong moment.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Series: Oblivious Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340293
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	Perfectly Wrong Timing

The two of them had been at it for weeks. Dancing around each other like two headless chickens caught up in the most outdrawn mating-ritual ever. Nathan was just as sick of it as he was addicted to it. The almost-touches, the quick glances, the words between them always loaded with a double meaning. Did he want the pining to be over and finally just press Simon against some wall to assault him with his mouth? Well, he wouldn’t mind it. But some weirdly cautious part of him was holding back, telling him to not rush into it. It was partly because he was still figuring out how this whole ”I wanna shag a bloke”-thing was supposed to work. Was he supposed to treat Simon like any other girl he wanted to get under the sheets with? Get him drunk in some crowded club, showing him all his impressive dance moves until Simon just couldn't resist anymore? Nathan doubted it would work because the thing was, Simon was not only a bloke, he was also Simon. And Nathan had no idea how to approach him romantically seeing as he barely had an idea how to approach him normally. Most times he’d just say something stupid and hope it made Simon smile or at the very least it give him some precious seconds of much needed attention. 

Truthfully, Nathan had never been this patient for anyone and at this point he was getting desperate. Lonely wank-sessions where he’d picture Simon’s firm fingers wrapped around his cock only got him so far. We wanted to get a taste of the real deal, so to speak, and now was as good of a time as ever. Fuck “not rushing into it”. 

”You come here often?” Nathan said smoothly as he slid up beside Simon who was very focused on his task of trying to pick up a cigarette bud that was stuck between the cracks of the pavement. 

”We were both here yesterday,” Simon pointed out, not even sparing poor Nathan a glance as he was still fumbling with the litter stick and the cigarette on the ground. 

Nathan rolled his eyes, ”I’ll get it,” he declared, leaning down and easily picking it up with his slender fingers. 

He held it in his hand as if he was about to lit it up again, taking a smoke of his own, but instead he offered it up to Simon who, with an adorable little wrinkle between his eyebrows declined. Nathan shrugged, flipping it off to somewhere where it couldn’t distract Simon anymore.

”So…” He said, leaning on his own litter stick like it was some sort of rich-people cane, ”wanna do something later?”

The line between Simon’s brow deepened and he seemed genuinely upset that Nathan wasn’t throwing obscenities at him.

”Why are you acting so… nice?” He asked hesitantly. 

”I can be nice”, Nathan offered, slightly wounded, ”It's just more fun not to be.”

”Okay,” Simon glanced away, ”It’s just… you’ve been different lately.”

Nathan smirked, taking a confident step towards the other boy, ”A good or bad kind of different?” He smirked, already knowing the answer. 

”Good,” Simon gulped, ”definitely good.”

He was blushing now and Nathan thought that he finally had it all in the bag. He was ready to lean forward, maybe cup Simon’s face with his hands, maybe squeeze his ass. Hell, maybe he’d even have time to do both. He wanted to ease the Simon into the kiss, giving him a thorough tour of all the privileges included in the ”Nathan Young - Experience”. A little bit of tongue, some biting, a lot of hand-stuff and just an all around nice time. He wanted it bad, his hands going damp with excitement and his heart nervously tugging against his skin like it wanted to jump out. 

He was in the process of closing his eyelids, finalizing his masterplan, when a harsh voice cut through the air.

”I told you he was a fag!”

Simon spun around, his face pale white like he’d just been shot and all the blood was slowly running out of him. Nathan remained frozen in place, trying to restrain himself from shouting out in frustration over whoever it was that had just prevented him from having the best kiss of his life. Slowly he lifted his face, trying to identify the dickhole who was begging for a black-eye. Up by the street stood three boys in Nathan’s age, a tall blond in the middle, clearly the leader.

”What the fuck did you call him?!” Nathan shrieked, embarrassingly high pitch, and the boys snickered in response, seemingly enjoying the attention. 

He felt something tugging at his sleeve, ”just leave it alone,” Simon mumbled, holding on to the fabric of Nathan's orange jumpsuit like he was physically trying to stop him from running up to the boys and doing something stupid. 

”Come on, these ASSHOLES” Nathan gave the group a cutting glare, ”clearly need a good beating.”

”I’d like to see you try,” the blond twat said, obviously not knowing that comments like that only egged Nathan on more. God, he wanted to punch his stupid little teeth in, making him unable to ever speak again. 

”It’s not worth it,” Simon shook his head, his gray eyes pleading. 

”What if I just break his nose a lil?” Nathan bargained and he thought he could see the hint of a smile ghosting over Simon’s lips as he thought it over. 

”Oy!” Kelly shouted from across the park, ”these lads giving you a problem?”

The lads in question glanced at each other nervously, something about Kelly’s demeanor clearly intimidating them. Nathan thought it was ridiculous, why were they afraid of her and not him? He might not have been well built and his voice might not have been dark and authoritative, and okay- maybe he should just quit the rapidly expanding list while he was ahead. 

”Whatever,” the blond said, nudging the two others, ”we were just leaving anyway.”

When the three of them started walking away Nathan shouted after them, ”that’s right, run away while you still can!”

One of them flipped him off and this time Simon actually had to physically hold him back to stop him from running off and giving them all a friendly little kick between the legs. When they were long gone over the horizon Simon finally loosened his grip on Nathan’s waist, letting his fingers linger only for a second too long. 

”What a couple of wankers,” Nathan noted but Simon just shrugged like he hadn’t just been served a large cup of hate speech. It occurred to Nathan that he was partly to blame for this, trying to steal a kiss in the open without even considering who might see, who might take offense. But then again, Nathan decided, it shouldn't be his responsibility to take into consideration the opinions of half-brained homophobes. Couldn’t a man be stupidly in love in peace? 

”It’s not like it’s the first time,” Simon noted, and the way he said it so casually made Nathan’s heart ache in anger. Those bastards should consider themselves lucky if they never saw him again because next time he wouldn’t hold back. He would let his fists do all the talking even if it ended up temporarily killing him.

”Do you happen to know where any of them live, asking for a friend,” Nathan inquired, his voice dripping in sarcasm and his smile tight-lipped. 

Simon shook his head again, ”they’re not going to stop just because you go and burn up their houses.”

”Speaking from experience?” Nathan grinned, feelings his muscles unclench as Simon’s low voice was distracting him from the anger. 

Simon’s mouth tugged into a crooked sort of half-smile and it made Nathan want to trace his finger across his harsh features, wondering if his skin would feel as soft as it looked. He didn’t have to wonder for long however, as a warm set of lips pressed against his cheek, leaving a wet patch behind on his skin.

”Thank you for sticking up for me,” Simon whispered when he pulled away, a faint blush across his nose and cheeks. 

He picked up the litter stick again, having dropped it when he’d held Nathan back from adding ”assault” to his juvenile sentence. After that he walked away, searching for a new spot to clean like nothing had even happened. Nathan was left behind, frozen in place for the second time that day. He still felt the ghost of Simon's lips on his face, a steady stream of electricity running through his body all the way from his cheeks to his heart to, well, his dick of course. 

”Hey!” He yelled after Simon once he’d gotten back the ability to speak, ”come back here and put your tongue in my mouth like a real man!”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this a loooooong time ago (over a year ago hahah) but i kinda thought it was cute so i decided to post it now :)!


End file.
